


Disquisitive Danny

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, cum feeding sort off, curious Danny, prince Albert piercing, uncut cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny wants to know what's up with Steve. Steve is unwilling to share. But Danny is a great detective so after collecting all the evidence he confronts Steve.





	Disquisitive Danny

Danny glances at Steve, who keeps shifting in his chair. They’re at a mandatory police procedure course at HPD. The movement is driving him up the wall, so he places his hand on Steve’s thigh and clamps down. Steve stills immediately but doesn’t say anything. Danny keeps his hand there throughout the lecture. 

Steve is determinately not looking at him while he drives them home. Danny gives him two minutes before he starts.

“Okay spill. What is up with you? Are you injured?”

When Steve doesn’t respond he starts guessing.

“Did you turn into a nervous Nelly? No? Did someone use itching powder on your underwear? Oh oh wait I know! You got bitten by a jellyfish! Am I right?”

Steve looks at him and lets out a long suffering breath. “Jesus Danny no. Nothing’s wrong. Just because I have restless legs doesn’t mean anything is going on.”

“Did you shave down there? Because babe, you need special cream for that.” Danny knows he’s getting ridiculous but he needs to know.

“Now how would you know that, Daniel?” Steve asks with a grin.

Danny can feel the tip of his ears flush red.  He narrows his eyes and decides to get one last dig in.

“Do we need to stop at a clinic? I hear crabs are very hard to get rid off”

“For fuck’s sake, nothing is wrong! Drop it Danny. Seriously.” Steve snaps at him.

The rest of the ride is spent fighting over the radio. Only Danny can’t put it out of his head, something is up and he intends to find out what.

 

*****

 

It’s been two months and Steve is a virtual fort Knox. The man hasn’t slipped up once but Danny has clues. Steve stopped going for his morning swims. He also stopped using the urinals at work and always uses the toilets. And last but not least he stopped wearing boxer briefs, he noticed that when he stopped seeing the outline in Steve’s somewhat tight pants. The constant moving did stop. He thinks it’s new ink but he needs confirmation. Only for someone with no shame and who gets half naked on a regular basis Steve is hard to get alone. It frustrates Danny to no end.

 

*****

 

After three months Danny finally catches a break. Grace and Charlie are going on a holiday with Rachel and Danny has been moping around to the point that Steve invites Danny over for a weekend of watching sport, grilling meat and drinking beer. He eagerly accepts. That night after dinner Danny has a shower and cracks open two beers as he waits for Steve to come down after his own shower. Danny looks up when Steve ascends the stairs. The man is dressed in loose shorts and a tank top. He fixes his sight on Steve’s groin. He can tell the man isn’t wearing underwear and his mouth waters. He takes a quick sip from his beer to hide his reaction. Steve sits down and picks up his own beer.

“So is it new ink? No swimming, no urinals, no boxer briefs and carrying disinfectant around. I mean it’s got to be ink.”

Steve smiles and shakes his head.

“Fine Danny you really want to know? I’ll show you.”

Oh wow he finally broke super SEAL down. Success! He was going to see the new ink. He watches as Steve stands up and turns towards him. Steve pulls on the string holding up the shorts and reaches inside with one hand. The other hand lowers the shorts. Steve’s dick is a thing of beauty. Thick, and uncut. But he doesn’t see anything unusual. Until Steve starts stroking his cock, it’s slowly filling out, and the head begins to peek out of the foreskin. Danny gasps in shock and wonder when he realises Steve has a Prince Albert. The small silver ring looks marvellous.

“Oh wow babe. That’s just .. I have never seen one up close before .. “ He drops to his knees to get a closer look. He lifts his hand to touch but he stills, looking up at Steve

“Can I?” He gestures to the magnificent cock in front of him. Steve nods his consent. He takes a hold of Steve’s cock and pulls it towards him. Steve groans and Danny smirks as he closely examines the piercing.

“Is it healed? And is it sensitive?” He asks as he softly slides his finger over the pierced skin.

Steve makes a affirmative noise. Danny looks up, licking his lips. Seeing Steve’s eyes darken in lust he decides to be bold. So he leans in and swipes his tongue over the piercing. He pauses to give Steve time to protest or pull back. Neither happens. A heavy hand lands in his hair as he moves forward and takes the head into his mouth. Danny swirls his tongue over the pierced head. The hand on his head tightens its grip and Danny moans. He pushes the heel of his hand into his own hardening cock. Fuck this will be over quick. He shifts and his knee protests. Danny pulls away and urges Steve to the couch. He drags a pillow down and drops onto it. He sighs, the pressure on his knee elevated. He yanks Steve’s shorts down and shuffles in between the strong muscled thighs. Their eyes meet as Danny lowers his mouth over the straining cock. He licks the slit, an unusual sweet flavour bursts on his tongue. Steve groans, his hand back on Danny’s head. He plays with the ring but keeps sucking. He loves the noises he’s pulling from the Navy SEAL. His own cock jumps to attention and he slips a hand into his shorts. Steve’s hips are stuttering up and Danny knows Steve is close. He pushes against the ring, putting slight pressure on it. Steve starts pulling his hair but Danny is determined and just sucks harder. Steve gets the hint and gives in. He puts two hands on Danny’s head and pushes his cock in until it hits the back of his throat. He swallows around it and Steve comes.

“Oh fuck. Danny!” Danny tries to take it all but he can feel some of it dripping down his chin. He pulls off with an obscene noise and furiously strips his own cock. It only takes him seconds to cum.

Danny sighs as he comes down from his high, he lays his head on Steve’s thigh. Steve gently starts carding his fingers through Danny’s hair and he leans into the warm hand. After a few minutes Steve urges Danny up and into his lap. He studies Danny for a moment before leaning in and placing a kiss on Danny’s lips. Steve swipes his tongue over Danny’s bottom lip and he opens his mouth. The slow open mouthed kiss is hot and salty. Steve’s hands wander down his body, sliding over his thighs towards his groin. As soon as Steve touches his spent cock he breaks the kiss with a surprised noise.

“What? When did you .. Jesus Danny, that’s so hot.” Steve eagerly leans back in, kissing him again. Danny shudders when deft fingers wrap around his flaccid cock. Steve pulls back and lifts his now cum covered fingers to his mouth and sucks them clean. Holy fucking hellfire, Danny’s cock twitches and he groans. Not fair, nobody should be this hot. He must have made a noise because Steve grins at him.

“You need to eat more pineapple babe.”

“Oh my god. No. You didn’t just say that. It’s a myth Steven .. “

Steve doesn’t let him finish, instead he brings his hand back up and slips a finger into Danny’s mouth. He lets his tongues curl around it and promptly draws back because he can taste his own cum. He blinks and opens his mouth but again Steve silences him by pressing a finger inside his mouth. Danny can’t help but repeat his previous action. Okay, so yeah he can taste the difference. But hell will have to freeze over before he’ll admit it.

“Steven, did you just feed me cum?” Danny asks sweetly.

“Well you needed proof, and I uh .. I provided that?” Steve’s eyes drop down to Danny’s lips. He pulls Danny in and kisses him again. It’s minutes later when they come up for air. Steve smacks his lips and smirks at Danny.

“Yeah mine is definitely sweeter.”

Danny shakes his head. They argue back and forth between lazy kisses until Danny finally gives in.

“Fine, there’s a difference. I might be willing to eat more pineapple .. but not on a pizza!”

Danny can’t help but smile as Steve grins from ear to ear. Will you look at that, he thinks, Satan is giving out free sleigh rides.

 

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this little fic was born after a conversation with missmeagan666, she presented me with this idea and I went with it. My reasoning is that Steve is now no longer active as a Navy SEAL so he can get a little wild. and also any excuse for porn. hahaha  
> The pineapple joke had to be in there again. Sorry. Being funny is hard. :)  
> English is not my first language, so any and all mistakes are my own. if you spot any please feel free to point them out so I can correct them. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
